How You Will
by NintendoGal55
Summary: AU. Jack is the Prince of Halloween Town. His parents died, in their Will, wished to have Dr. Finkelstein create a servant, resulting in a rag doll girl named Sally. Jack and Sally grow up together, in friendship, and in love. T for later.


**This was an interesting idea I had. At the moment though, this is just to see what you all would think of this. If you want more of this, let me know. I will be kind of slow updating it for the time being since I want to make long chapters.**

**It's AU, though still set in Halloween Town and all. Except that Jack has a bigger mansion. XD**

**One last thing. **If you have any ideas, any situations for them to face as children, or even when they reach adulthood, definitely let me know in a review or PM, because I would love to hear what you think could happen in this world between them. Thank you so much.

**I have to give huge thanks to sonicshadowlover13 for some inspiration, as well. :D**

**Also thanks goes to WolfyMagician, for inspiration as well. :)**

**Characters belong to Tim Burton**

* * *

><p>The tragic passing of the Pumpkin King and the Queen were hard on the citizens of Halloween Town. Frederick and Patricia Skellington were beloved by them all. Frederick with his masterful ways of scaring, his wondrous leadership, and protector of the town. Patricia, with her sweet, caring, nurturing nature to keep the King and everyone in line, and always smiling brightly with warmth and happiness. It has been said that there will never be a Pumpkin King and Queen quite like them ever again. They were, undoubtedly, the greatest they could ever ask for.<p>

Especially distraught was the young Prince, named Jack. Their only son. He was but a young skeleton when this horrible tragedy came to pass. A complete shame for a young boy like him. His parents loved him dearly, and he loved them. While he was reluctant and felt he could never scare like his father could, and didn't even believe in scaring, nor wished to take the throne...he knew he had to. Especially now that they were gone, and he was their only successor.

But now, the young Prince goes about his days like a robot. Not playing with the kids, or his toys, nothing. He just sits on his father's throne, alone and sad, day after day. His eye sockets seem to hold nothing but an upturned sad look. The Mayor, something of his guardian and guide, was worried about the young Prince. After all, he was to be King one day! Did he not see what had to be done?

What could he do to make this better?

The Mayor had his answer when he looked over Frederick and Patricia's Will. That was when he caught a personal note from them attached to the legal papers.

_**Mayor,**_

_**Though it may seem like an odd request, I beseech that you take heed of it. I am certain Jack will be distraught and sad upon our passing. We knew it was coming soon, and we knew we had to prepare for the inevitable. He however, was not prepared.**_

_**I am requesting that you go to Dr. Finkelstein, and have him create a servant, a friend for him. If anyone can create something like that, it is him. We wish for him to have some kind of a special companion. Time will tell.**_

_**Please, Mayor. Do this for us, for our son. **_

_**Signed,**_

_**Frederick and Patricia Skellington**_

The Mayor was surprised at this request, but of course, even in passing, he could _never_ deny his King and Queen. And if it would help poor young Jack out of his depressed funk and give him a companion, he was all over it!

With this in mind, the Mayor put the papers away, and then headed out to get to Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

* * *

><p>"So, they wanted me to create a servant for him, hmmm?" Dr. Finkelstein rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Did they have a specific description in mind?"<p>

The Mayor shook his head. "No! They only want you to create something, living and walking, to be a servant and companion to him."

"Hmmm...well, my boy certainly does need a pick-me-up." Dr. Finkelstein said, and nodded. "Then leave it to me. I'll create something for him."

"Oh, wonderful!" The Mayor's positive mood face switched back. "We'll surprise him with it on his birthday!"

"Marvelous. I will get to work right away." Dr. Finkelstein gave a gleeful sneer, rubbing his small gloved hands.

"I'll leave you to it, Dr. Finkelstein!" The Mayor tipped his hat to him before waddling to the front door to leave.

Dr. Finkelstein then wheeled back to his lab, already calling for his assitant, Igor, to bring him some certain materials. At the very least, a pad of paper, his memo pad, and a pencil, so he could sketch out some ideas and make notes. Already he had ideas brewing in his brain, to which he popped open his metallic head cap, and stroked the said brain a few times in thought to get the juices going.

"Hmmm...it should be simple, but effective... Obedient, intelligent..." Dr. Finkelstein noted, tapping his pencil. "Perhaps...a _girl_."

Yes, this was looking great so far. He quickly went to work on sketching some ideas and making notes about approved factors of the creation. By tonight, surely he would have a set plan in motion. Igor, meanwhile, stood by as he awaited the next order of business.

* * *

><p>It is done.<p>

Dr. Finkelstein and the Mayor present the young Prince with his gift. Three days following the creation, they go to the Skellington mansion, to help in celebrating the young Prince's special day. Hopefully, this would lift his spirits a bit. But they doubted this quite a bit. But the Mayor chose to be optimistic and cheerful, while Dr. Finkelstein merely followed along, guiding his creation along.

The young skeleton boy greeted them as they entered the throne room, and didn't seem to notice the creation following behind them. It was hidden from view, after all.

"Jack, happy birthday!" The Mayor said gleefully.

"Thank you, Mayor." Jack said absently. He glanced over at the scientist, and looked mildly confused. "Doctor...why are you here?"

"First off, to wish you a very happy birthday, my boy." Dr. Finkelstein said with a smile. Despite how young Jack was, he had always had respect and admiration for him. "And also, because I have a gift for you."

"It was in your parent's Will!" The Mayor added. "So, I had taken it upon myself to heed their request and see to it that Dr. Finkelstein create something special for you!"

"What?" The young skeleton Prince got down from the throne, utterly confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Mayor, Doctor. What is this about?"

"Your parents requested in their will that Dr. Finkelstein manifest a creation for you, to be something of a companion and personal servant." The Mayor explained giddily. "And so here it is! Happy Birthday, Jack!"

The Mayor stepped aside, since Dr. Finkelstein was in a wheelchair, and revealed the creation.

Standing there was a rag doll child. A girl. She was quite small, smaller than he was, and though was a doll, she was moving a bit and blinking. She had big, expressive eyes with long eyelashes, midnight red lady lips, her material skin was very pale blue, and she had rusty red hair made of some kind of material that looked soft to the touch. Along with that, she wore a simple patchwork dress made of various fabrics, black and white striped socks, and little black shoes. She also had visible stitches along her arms, legs, and her face, especially at the corners of her mouth, and along down her right eye, like a scar.

The rag doll child stood there, her tiny little hands folded regally, as she smiled at him.

"Hello...Master Jack." Said the rag doll. Her voice was sweet, but it was kind of robotic, as if she were practiced to say that.

"Her name is Sally." Dr. Finkelstein threw in, looking proud.

Despite his depressive state, it didn't stop Jack from treating this young lady with kindness and respect, just as his father had taught him. He smiled slightly, and took her hand. "Hello, Sally." He kissed her hand, and then released it. She gave no reaction, just smiled at him dutifully.

"She'll be your personal servant and companion, Jack!" The Mayor said happily, grinning widely. "And once we find you a good governess, you won't have to worry about a thing!"

Jack smiled a bit sadly. "...Thank you, Mayor, and Dr. Finkelstein. I do appreciate this very much."

"Not at all, Jack! Nothing is too good for our dear Prince!" The Mayor waved it off, still grinning. "Now then, shall we begin the celebration?"

A small shrug came from Jack.

"Then you may put your new servant to work." Dr. Finkelstein then handed the Mayor some papers. "These are the forms, in which that clearly states Sally is Jack's property, to do with as he pleases."

"Wonderful!" The Mayor cajoled, nodding. "Let's begin then!"

"What is your order, Master Jack?" Sally smiled. "I will obey."

Jack gave half a smile. "...Help us set the table?"

"Granted, my Prince." Sally nodded.

It was quite a spectacle. They all sat at the grand table in the dining room, and the young rag doll child readily set up everything needed (with help from the chefs and butler, of course), as if it were second nature to her. She didn't complain or anything like that. Despite her mild imbalance, due to the fact that she was a rag doll, she was still efficient and organized, which was quite impressive. Jack, while noticing, didn't pay much mind to it. His mind was far off elsewhere, still mourning the loss of his parents. It was, after all, his first birthday since they had passed on. Even being given his own personal servant wasn't enough. As much as he appreciated it, given that his parents requested it in their Will, and that this was done with the best intentions, it just didn't help. Especially since, although Sally could move, walk, talk and make facial expressions, she may as well have just been a doll.

She waited on him hand and foot, making sure he had everything he needed, cleared away his plate, refilled his pumpkin juice, and adjusted his chair whenever he needed it. Sally was sweet, adorable, and very helpful. He appreciated it, none the less, and thanked her quietly.

"Do you need anything else now, Master Jack?" Sally asked sweetly.

Jack shook his head. "No thank you, Sally. I'm all right now."

"Let me know if you do, of course."

"...Yes, I will."

Ever since then, Sally became his personal maid. She was given her own room, to which only she and Jack had keys for. She was also given some clothes, and a sewing machine, along with sewing materials, given that she was a rag doll and was taught to sew and repair herself.

* * *

><p>Today was strange.<p>

Two months had passed since Sally was created, and now lived in the mansion along with Jack and the rest of the help.

Sally was a good servant, again, almost like a robot. She took any orders given to her, didn't question anything, didn't complain, spoke only when spoken to, and the like. Somehow, it just didn't make Jack feel any better. Yes, he did like someone close to his age, in a sense, around, and who was so kind and sweet, and could help him at every whim...but he just felt like something was missing in all of this. And it didn't help him miss his parents any less. In fact, aside from how robotic she was, Sally almost reminded him of his mother. With how sweet and kind she was, despite that his mother was also a skeleton and Sally was a rag doll.

But when it came to trying to hold a conversation with her, all that she would respond with were normally logical answers or even just simple "Yes" and "No" and "Perhaps", nothing much there. She was even more inhuman than she already was. It kind of made Jack wish he could talk to her like a normal person.

Today, however, was different.

But let's go back a bit.

This was a normal day before this day:

Jack would come downstairs from his room, and Sally would be there awaiting her next order.

"Good morning, Master." She would bow to him, smiling. "What is it I can do for you?"

On a regular day, Jack would never take advantage of how good a servant she was. Sure, he was young and she would do _anything_ he asked, but he wanted to make her feel well-treated, despite everything.

"I just want spider slime on toast, Sally." Jack would say.

"As you wish, Master." Sally would nod and then go to the kitchen to help the other cooks.

Then he would sit down, and she would soon promptly bring his request along with a good hearty drink in a cup. She would then stand close by, within earshot, but enough to give him privacy while he ate. Then she would take his plate and cup and go to wash them. She would then come back and ask what else he wanted. He would normally say nothing and then go for a morning walk.

After returning, she would come and ask if he had any laundry he wanted her to do, some clothes he needed to be made or mended, or something along those lines.

Then would come lunch time. She would ask what he wanted, and then go to get it from the kitchen, courtesy of the three cooks there. Then she would have his place set and ready, and bring out a hot, hearty lunch for him before he would even seat himself.

After that, she would bring him a book to read, which he would take to the observatory to read alone.

Then he would go to the throne room and sit on his father's throne, alone. Usually to lament about his parents, or if sometimes the Mayor or a citizen requested an audience with him. Yes, he was young and still a little inexperienced in being Prince, as well as the future Pumpkin King, but he did have duties to uphold. Sally would remain the room with him, standing by for her next order. Often he would nicely ask her to fetch something, like paperwork, or show the citizen to a certain room. She knew the mansion like the back of her hand, after all.

After that, he would work on his studies in the observatory, and even sometimes look out his telescope. Sally would stand nearby at the bottom of the stairs in case he needed anything, and gave him privacy at the same time.

Then would come dinner time. Oftentimes, there would be some kind of an important guest, alongside the Mayor, of course. When this happened, Sally was the most trusted help to set up the plates and silverware, then bring out the courses of food, including dessert. Any of the guests found her adorable and very helpful. Jack would try to tell her to go take a break, but she would insist and keep helping. After dinner would be over, she would dutifully clean everything.

For the rest of the evening, she would stand by wherever he was, and ask if he needed any various things done, or things about the next day. She would also draw him a bath, much to his embarrassment, and then she would bid him goodnight and leave.

Then, the next day would come and it would be the same routine all over again.

Now, we'll come to this very day. It was a normal day, about a month and a few days before Halloween. However, it was..._that_ day. September 26th, the day that his parents had passed on. This marked a year since they had been gone. Of course, this day was of course hitting Jack the most. He was in the observatory, sitting on a couch in there, and crying. Even for a young boy at ten, it was hitting him pretty hard, and he was crying. Actually crying.

Jack missed his parents so much. He regretted, most of all, what he had said the last time he had seen them undead. They were getting on his nerves, and he had said he never wanted to be the Pumpkin King, he'd never be like his father, and he didn't want a "smelly girl" like his mother. How hurt his parents looked. He hadn't realized it until they were gone. And he just about hated himself for this, he regretted it deeply. He wished he could not only turn back time for them to be undead again, but also to apologize for what he had said. That too, was a factor of why the death of his parents hit him hard. Because he not only didn't get to say goodbye, but they also left when they were sure he didn't like them at all.

So he wept, and wept, burying his skull in his bony hands. He heard a presence, and assumed that it would be Sally asking him if he needed anything. He was not in the mood for that now. He was about to politely excuse her, when she suddenly spoke to him.

"...Jack...what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jack all but froze as he looked up at her. She was standing near the couch, looking at him with concern. She wasn't smiling like she always did. She didn't even look happy at all. If anything, she looked sad, as well as worried. It was the first time he had ever seen anything that wasn't a smile on her face. Not to mention, as her words sunk in, he realized two things.

One, she called him Jack. She never called him that, except that one time she called him Master Jack. But ever since then, it was always Master, or Your Highness or something along those lines. This time, she called him Jack. Just his name. That was it.

Two, she was asking him a question that had nothing to do with chores or helping him. She asked him what was wrong and why he was crying. She had _never_ asked questions like that.

Up until now, she was practically a robot.

Up until now, she was only there to be a servant.

Up until now, she didn't show any other kind of emotion, hitting everything on the same note.

Up until now, she didn't seem like a concerned companion.

"...Jack? Won't you tell me?" Sally asked softly. Her voice was also matching her expression. Worried and sad. "...If you would rather not talk about it, I'll understand. I just...wanted to make sure you were okay."

Unable to help himself, Jack broke down yet again and grabbed Sally to him into a tight embrace, sobbing into her little shoulder. Sally was taken aback by this, but she brought her arms around him, holding him close and even...oohh...stroked his skull for added comfort. Jack just _melted_ against her, unable to believe how long it had been since he hugged someone. Sally was so sweet, so caring right now...he didn't want it to end! He wasn't sure what brought this on, but he wanted it...he _needed _it.

Eventually, he spilled out what he was feeling. He talked about his parents. Something he never spoke to anyone about. Not unless someone brought them up.

"They were great...and I...only made them feel lousy before they died for good." Jack sniffled, clinging to the rag doll. "I feel so bad. I wish I could've told them how much I love them. But they died before I could say goodbye...and before I could say sorry."

Sally said nothing the entire time, nor did she interrupt. She just held him close, and gently stroked his skull, shushing him softly as she soothed him.

"I miss them...a lot, and I...I wish they were still here..."

"Oh, Jack..." Sally finally said. "Jack...I think...they loved you even after they were gone...and they knew you were just upset, and didn't truly feel that way about them."

Looking up at her tearfully, Jack sniffled. "...You think so, Sally?"

Sally smiled a bit. "Of course. They were your parents, and I'm sure they loved you more than how upset you could get with them."

Jack just couldn't believe it. Not only was she speaking with such wisdom beyond her age (estimated to be about eight or nine), but she was so in touch with the emotions, as if she had been all along. Sally had changed. A lot. She didn't just seem like "Sally the servant girl", his personal maid now. She seemed like Sally, a young girl in general. A "normal" person.

A strange, warm, but happy feeling coursed through his bones as he hugged her more, managing to settle down in his crying a bit. Sally didn't laugh nor make fun of his sadness. She only held him, soothed him, and did all she could to make him feel better. It was almost motherly, and yet...felt to be something else, so much more than that. He liked it. A lot.

"...Thank you, Sally."

"You're very welcome, Jack."

The two continued to hug and hold each other. It was then that Jack could see that Sally was developing a personality of her own. And became more than just an obedient servant girl. She was slowly becoming something else. A friend.

* * *

><p>It was true. Sally soon was no longer the robot personal servant that she had been before. By some strange, yet miraculous feat, she seemed to have developed a personality. She was, as far as he could see, a sweet girl. Kind, gentle, sweet, honest, attentive, warm, and just so happy. She was also independent, articulate, intelligent and very free-spirited. On top of that, she was also very shy and soft-spoken, which made her quite timid and nervous a lot of the time. If anything, it seemed to add to her charm a bit.<p>

Strange as it sounded, Jack really actually liked her for all of this. She displayed various emotions, depending on her mood and the situation, just as any "normal" being would.

Yes, their master-servant routines hadn't changed, but Sally made herself more available to him as a person and a friend, and not just as his own personal servant who would wait on him hand and foot. She'd sit with him, talk with him, listen to him, play with him, anything! She was more than just an obedient, constant-smiling doll! Yes, she still smiled just about all the time (around him, mostly), but there was true, genuine emotion behind those smiles. She was really smiling, and not just looking like a doll programmed to have a perpetual grin. Whatever happened to her that day she reached out to him and comforted him, stuck with her.

Sally was even quite motherly with him, and yet, it was even somewhat intimate. At least, as intimate as a child could innocently get.

A friend.

Jack never truly had a friend before. Not like this. While he had acquainted himself with other children before, certainly, but he never had a true _connection_ with them. Not like he was having with Sally. It almost frightened him, since the feeling was so foreign. And yet, he loved it all the same. Sally was such a comfort to have around. One look at her sweet face, and all of his worries and troubles would just _melt_ away. She was his special little friend, more than just his personal servant.

Sometimes they would sit on his father's throne, which given their small sizes, fit them both perfectly and just snuggle, hugging each other. Sally was very shy and timid, but she _loved_ to cuddle. Especially with Jack. And Jack, since he liked being so close to her, especially after she had comforted him the first time, he was always happy to oblige in cuddling with her. She also liked hugs, and gave him at least one every day. He liked them too, and always made sure to give her one, or hug her back when she did.

Anytime he was in a foul mood for whatever reason, and those adorable little cloth arms came around him, either from behind or in front of him, Jack never failed to melt in her sweetness.

Jack liked Sally a lot. Sally liked him, too. Very much.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go for a walk with me, Sally?"<p>

Sally looked up from her sewing machine, which she had set up in the moon room for today, so she could see outside. She was mending one of his shirts, and he had been sitting nearby with her. What reason, she didn't know. He wasn't waiting for his shirt to be done, he was just there. But what surprised her most was that he was asking for her to come out to walk with him.

"Are you sure...? I mean, you take walks to be on your own and all..." Sally said nervously.

"Of course I'm sure, Sally! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come with me." Jack said, smiling and bringing his hands behind his back. "That is of course, unless you're not in the mood."

"No! No...I do want to." Sally lifted her small feet off the treadle, making sure the fabric was steady and the stitches were visible so that she could pick it up and continue later. "I just...didn't expect you to ask me to come with you."

"Well, um, great!" Jack smiled shyly, and then offered his hand to her.

Blushing a bit, Sally smiled and took his hand. That was another thing about her, she was a blushy girl, even for someone with no blood.

Jack led her out of the room, along the corridor, and then to a flight of stairs leading down. While Sally could walk just fine, despite her imbalance, being a rag doll and all, she did sometimes have trouble on the stairs and had to go very slowly, and had to often grip the rail. Sometimes other maids would help her to bring things up and down stairs so she could make down safely without falling or dropping anything. Jack stepped down one step, and held her hand still as he helped her find her footing and balance. Anytime they were together, he would always help her up or down the stairs, even before her personality development.

"Take your time, Sally...you can do it." Jack encouraged, smiling.

Sally nodded, taking another step down slowly. "I'm sorry to be slowing you down, Jack..."

"You're not, Sally. We're not in a hurry, anyway. Even if we were, I'd carry you." Jack said bashfully. For a little guy, as well as being a skeleton, he was actually pretty strong. And he did carry her one time, and to him, she was light as a feather!

Her eyes widened, and she blushed a bit, giggling a little more. She then took another step down, her hand held safely in Jack's bony one, with her other hand holding the railing. Sally took another step down, but couldn't find her balance with her other foot (she was too busy looking at Jack) and she ended up falling forward.

"Whoa!" Jack quickly caught her, holding her against him. He chuckled and smiled. "Are you all right, Sally?"

Blushing a bit, Sally looked up at him as she held onto his small, thin body, nodding a little. "Y-Yes...I'm all right..."

The two lingered within their embrace for a few moments before Jack steadied her, taking her hand once more and helping her down the stairs. Sally's smile and cute little blush never left her face the entire way down. And well, neither did Jack's warm smile.

* * *

><p>Before long, the two were now taking a little stroll together through Halloween Town. Since it was around this time that Jack would normally take a walk, the rest of the help in the mansion knew that he was out, and of course someone had to have seen them leaving together, so all was well in that regard. The two kids walked, side by side, looking at anything but each other as shyness had been slowly overtaking them. Jack sometimes glanced toward Sally, unable to help at how...cute she looked with some of her hair done in little ponytails on either side of her head. But when she would turn to look at him, he'd glance away.<p>

Why was he even looking at her like that in the first place? His parents always told him it wasn't polite to stare! And why did it matter? Sally was always a cute girl, so why did it affect him?

Sally was even guilty of staring at Jack a bit too much, even to the point that he'd catch her looking! He didn't say anything about it, which she couldn't help but fear. What if it would drive him crazy enough that he was holding it in and would soon burst? She would be so ashamed, so embarrassed.

But none of that came to pass.

Amidst it all, Jack shyly reached over and gently held her hand. It made Sally blush, but happily welcome to the contact. He smiled, looking away bashfully as he squeezed her hand a bit. She squeezed his hand right back, also looking away with a shy smile. It was all so new to them, especially to Sally, who had only existed for a little while. Jack, having never quite been near a girl before, aside from his mother, female relatives and the female help in the mansion, was also feeling nervous and unsure of what to do. But Sally was his little friend, he wanted her to feel happy, and hoped to show her a nice time.

They soon came to the graveyard, and Jack first stopped at a grave doghouse, tapping his leg lightly. Almost immediately, a little ghost puppy rose from the grave and grinned at them. It was Zero, Jack's loyal ghost dog, a gift from his parents. He barked happily as he spun around them in a circle, his Jack-o-Lantern nose glowing brightly.

"Zero!" Jack chuckled, patting his head. "You remember Sally, don't you?"

"Hi, Zero..." Sally said softly, smiling as she petted him too.

"Arf!" Zero nodded and snuggled against Sally happily. He liked her a lot.

With Zero in tow, the two kids continued on along the graveyard and headed toward Spiral Hill. Sally, having never been here before, was amazed. Seeing it all first hand, more than just talk, more than just pictures! The graveyard was dreadful, in the best way possible. Some ghosts flew about, waving to them and greeting them, as they went along their days. The Hanging Tree, along with his Hanging Men, also payed a nice hello to them as the kids passed.

Jack led her up Spiral Hill, slowly, so that she wouldn't fall or trip.

"This is pretty much my favourite place, Sally." Jack told her, smiling a bit. "I come here a lot to be alone and to think."

"Oh...but then isn't it private for you?" Sally asked anxiously.

"Maybe, but I do want to share it with you, Sally." Jack said, looking bashful again. "I never did bring anyone here before, but I'm happy to bring you here."

A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she opened her mouth to thank him. But then she squeaked and tripped over a rock, falling up against him again.

"Oh, careful!" Jack held her steady against him, chuckling. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Sally murmured, finding herself yet again unable to let him go. This always happened whenever they were this close!

"All right then." Jack embraced her, and smiled more before letting her go, making sure she was still steady.

Still holding her hand, he led her up the rest of the way, this time with no accident, and soon they were atop Spiral Hill, along with Zero, who happily barked and spun around them in a circle. Needless to say, Sally was quite taken aback by this. She had never been up here before, and it was really something to see a view of the pumpkin patch and the graveyard. Despite that Spiral Hill wasn't TOO high, it was pretty high in the eyes of a child, and boy she could see why. It was amazing. It just took her breath away. Now she really understood why Jack seemed to find this place to be a good refuge to escape from life a bit, and just relax. There was just something so relaxing and even _peaceful_ about being here on top of the town's famous hill, just looking out at the macabre, haunting beauty of the landscape. She felt so touched that Jack wanted to share this with her, to have her be right there with him like this.

"Jack...this is wonderful...amazing!" Sally finally said, breaking the silence. "I...I don't know what to say, but...it's...wow."

Chuckling, Jack smiled as he turned to her. "Yeah, it is pretty nice. My Dad and Mom used to come here all the time, and eventually I either followed them or just came here myself. I know this sounds stupid, but it's where I like to come and escape from...well, you know, reality, I guess..." He admitted sheepishly.

"Why would that be silly?" Sally asked, genuinely curious as to why he thought that.

"Well, I'm the Pumpkin Prince...the gifted prodigy...I have everything any child could want...why should I run away from it?" Jack murmured, speaking in the eyes of the other children, and even the citizens. "Sometimes I just want to be on my own, and just be a kid."

"...Jack..." Sally stepped over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's not silly. I...I can understand you...well, would want a place to relax and enjoy yourself for a while. Even someone like you needs a break."

A warm, happy tremor coursed through Jack's bones as his smile grew. Sally was, for a young rag doll that was created, was just so understanding, so _compassionate_, he liked that about her. And he just felt so comforted and reassured to hear her say that. It made him feel that his little escapes weren't silly or stupid, but more something he needed in order to feel better. What with his much, much bigger duties, and the loss of his parents just a year ago, he did need time to himself alone and to just escape, which was why he came to Spiral Hill a lot. Just to think and relax himself. Of course he knew that most would utter a gasp of disbelief, thinking it ridiculous, even _blasphemous_ that the very Pumpkin Prince would want to run away from his duties sometimes, and, oh yes, be a child once and a while. He may have been mature, articulate, intelligent and hardworking, but he was still a _child_. Jack knew, more than ever, that he needed time to be one, and just have fun, despite what everyone around him said.

Sally did understand that, and even encouraged him to relax and have fun when he needed it. He was grateful for that, to have someone who understood. Yes, it was mostly because she was a child as well, and being a servant wasn't easy, so naturally she too wanted to be able to have fun and recognize that it was a necessity to relax and just have fun when the time called for it. Even if she was the only one to truly understand (Aside from a few other helpers in the mansion who were like surrogate parents to him), he was glad for that, glad to have someone close who knew what it meant to be a child. She had a restless, independent, free spirit that was developing more and more over time, which only added to it all.

"Thanks a lot for that, Sally." Jack said sincerely, squeezing her hand, only just now realizing that he was still holding it. "It...means a lot to me that you...well, understand."

Sally blushed, and smiled as she looked away shyly. "You don't have to thank me, Jack...I know how you feel...but um...you're welcome."

Jack smiled more, and looked back out to the view. She was so cute, so modest and humble...he couldn't help but find that adorable. Her shyness was just so charming, he couldn't stand it!

...Wait.

He shook those silly thoughts from his mind. '_Don't be silly, Jack._'

"Great, um...Sally...do you want to sit down?" Jack offered, gesturing to the ground.

"Oh! Sure..." Sally nodded, and carefully sat herself down.

"Awesome..." Jack sat down next to her, crossing his fairly long, thin legs at the ankles as he made himself comfortable. His eye sockets then went wide as Sally scooted up closer to him, right up against him, even barely just snuggling into him. But, he smiled, welcoming it as he brought an arm around her little shoulders, holding her close.

Sally blushed, but was glad he didn't seem to mind their close contact, and she lay her head on his shoulder, which he also seemed to welcome.

Some time passed, and the two sat in silence, listening to the sounds of crows, distant screaming, the haunting breeze, and even the conversation and _whoooooooo_-ing of the ghosts flying around the graveyard. Yes, to most this wasn't peaceful nor relaxing, but for any citizen of this town, it truly was something _dreadfully_ peaceful. Zero snuggled in with them, settling on Sally's lap, which she happily granted him to do, petting him.

Yes, he liked this a lot. Sitting here with Sally. He still felt relaxed and glad to escape for a while, here in his favourite spot, and yet, he also wasn't alone. He never truly realized how _alone_ he was whenever he came here. Yes, it wasn't a bad thing, being alone sometimes was just what someone needed at times. But to be here with Sally at his side, was just really nice. He liked having her here with him. Not only did he feel better, but he also had company. It was nice. Really nice. He felt warm, so happy, and at peace. It was a big deal to feel that way, and he felt it all the more than he ever had before.

Jack smiled. He was glad to be here with her, with his new friend, and Zero, too.

* * *

><p>Strange as it sounded, Jack was sure he was dreaming.<p>

After all, he could see _himself_, as if he were someone else watching the scene, which was weird. He knew who he was, and he knew, that over across the way, was himself.

Kind of.

The other him was _much_ taller, and definitely older. He also dressed differently, in a black and white pinstripe suit, a white shirt, and a bat bowtie. Not bad, it was stylish... But that wasn't the point! He was seeing an older version of himself, which was pretty surprising.

It was nighttime, in the graveyard, with the moon situated right behind Spiral Hill in its large, luminous beauty. His older self was at the bottom of the hill, staring wistfully at-someone who was sitting there on the hill, facing away. He couldn't tell who it was, since their silhouette against the glare of the moon made it a bit hard to make out. He _did_ make out some rusty, copper red hair, though.

Right then, he saw his older self suddenly start to slowly ascend the hill, and was then _singing_.

"_My dearest friend..._"

Wow, he had quite a voice. Whoever was on the hill now turned around a bit to see him coming.

"_If you don't mind  
>I'd like to join you by your side...<em>"

Now the woman, yes, he could see it was a woman, stood up, facing him completely as he continued singing and ascending the hill toward her.

"_Where we can gaze into the stars..._"

As his older self ascended higher, that was when the woman on the hill started to sing along with him.

"_And sit together  
>Now and forever...<em>"

Jack felt his breath catch, if he was somehow present, of course. That woman had a beautiful voice. And this was...romantic? They were singing together, and it was so...sweet.

His older self and the woman, who was becoming clearer and clearer as his view grew closer, continued to sing to each other as he approached her.

"_For it is plain, as anyone can see..._"

Now his older self held out his hands to her, which the woman took, and he could see they were very small hands. Now he held her hands in his own, and by now the view of them was much closer, and much to his complete surprise, he recognized the woman.

"_We're simply meant to be..._"

It was Sally.

A much older, taller, grown up rag doll Sally, of course. With longer hair, a different patchwork dress, and just...everything about her was that of a beautiful woman. She was macabre, haunting, a bit spooky, but it just made her all the more lovely and charming.

Now he could suddenly see her right in front of him, as she smiled lovingly at him, looking happier than he had ever seen in his life. Had he just declared...he... Now she was coming closer to him, and oh, he was coming close to her too! What was going on? What was he doing? Why were they here? Now they embraced, and were coming closer, closer...

Jack awoke with a start, breathing a bit heavily. He checked himself, dashed out of bed, and looked in the mirror. Still a young boy. In his stripey pajamas, nightcap, and short (though tall for his age). He was normal. It _was_ just a dream.

"I've got to stop eating pumpkin muffins before bed..." He mumbled.

Seeing that it was morning, and he was feeling pretty wired, he figured it was time to get out there and start the day. He dressed himself in his usual clothes, consisting of a white shirt, black vest, and dark gray pants, along with his favourite shoes. After he made his bed, he headed out of his room and into the corridor.

As he came out of his room, heading down the hallway, he paused upon hearing something from one of the rooms he passed. The library. The door was slightly ajar, so he gently pushed it open. He was curious, unable to help it. It sounded like humming.

Then, singing. Soft, sweet singing. It was completely different from all the singing that was done in town, especially during Halloween. This singing was much like the songs on his father's records. Soothing, sweet, calm, and yet, had some kind of bright cheerfulness to it.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music  
>With songs they have sung for a thousand years...<em>"

That voice!

Jack froze as he tried to locate the source of it. There, on a small stepping stool against one of the bookshelves, near the wheel ladder, and not far from one of the large floor-to-ceiling windows, where sunlight shined upon her, was Sally. She had her back to him, and was dusting the shelves with a feather duster. She was the source of the voice. She was singing. So...beautifully.

It reminded him of his dream. She sounded so much like the voice she sang with in her dream, even if a bit younger and higher than that of a young adult woman.

"_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music  
>My heart wants to sing every song it hears<br>My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees..._"

She continued singing, unaware of his presence, as she dusted the shelves. Jack was blown away. What a sweet, charming singing voice she had... He couldn't stop listening. He was frozen where he stood, and could not leave nor move if he tried. He was just _captivated_.

"_To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray  
>I go to the hills when my heart is lonely...<em>"

Right then, she turned around, then noticed him, and let out a gasp of surprise. "Oh!"

Due to her imbalance and unforgiving feet, she suddenly fell off the stepladder. Jack immediately sprinted, no, _dashed_ into the room, thanks to his long limbs offering a longer stride. He caught her just in time, holding her close and making sure she was steady.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Sally..." Jack gently caressed her pigtails, unable to help himself from doing so. "I just heard you singing and I was curious."

"...Oh...you heard all of it?" Sally looked up at him with a blushing, embarrassed and sheepish expression.

Jack smiled, and steadied her before letting her go once she was upright. "Well, a bit of your humming, and then your singing. You...have a..." He looked down shyly. "A really nice voice, Sally."

"I...um...thank...thank you...It's nothing special." Sally said modestly, already turning back around to return to her dusting.

"I like it...it's pretty." Jack rubbed the back of his neck a bit. "Um...are you hungry? I was just going to go down and get something to eat, um...if you'd like to eat with me."

Sally looked at him, wide-eyed. "What? But Jack, I'm supposed to-"

He cut her off. "Sally, you're still a person, and you need to eat. Would you like to eat with me? ...Um...i-if you want..." He would've blushed if he could.

"I...I..." Sally was speechless. Lately he'd been getting closer and closer to her, and so was she. They were doing more things together...especially going out for walks or just sitting and reading together. And now, having breakfast together. She usually ate with the other servants after she finished serving him. "...Okay..."

"Great!" Jack grinned, and offered his hand for her to take. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Of course..." Sally lay her small hand in his, and flushed as he held it securely in his own.

Downstairs, not only did he happily request that two be set at the table, but he also pulled out Sally's chair for her, helping her sit, and then pushed it in for her. She blushed and mumbled a "thank-you" for his kindness, but of course he smiled modestly and simply said it was the right thing to do in treating a lady.

Sally of course said she was just a child, a little girl, and a rag doll, no less. But Jack assured her that it didn't matter. She was still a girl and deserve to be treated with respect.

"Well, that's awful sweet of you, Jack!" Marina cooed. She was a corpse woman, with pale green hair, flesh ripped in some areas, exposing her bones, especially one of her hands and half of one of her legs. She had been a help at the mansion for quite a long time. She really liked Sally, treating her like a little sister. "So, what can I get for you two?"

"I...I'll just...have pumpkin pancakes." Sally said softly. "Um...please..."

Jack grinned. "You know what, I'll have those, too!"

"All right, coming up!" Marina nodded, and went to the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Jack waved after her, turning to Sally. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you nervous?"

"Y-Yes...it's just...I've never done this before...it's a little overwhelming for me." Sally admitted, looking down shyly as she blushed.

Smiling in encouragement, he reached over and held her hand. "I understand, Sally. I guess it's not easy, is it? Well don't worry, okay? No one's going to bite."

"Won't the other servants find this unfair?"

"Not at all. They understand you're a child like me, and that I'd want to spend a little more time with someone closer to my own age. Besides, you're not just a servant, Sally. You're..." He looked down shyly at this. "My-my friend."

Sally was wide-eyed. "...Friend?"

"Yeah...you know...friends...you and me...we're friends..." Jack said a bit shyly, but smiled as he held her hands in his own. A jolt coursed through his mind as he realized that he was holding her hands the same way his older incarnation did in his dream. No, he had to stop thinking about that!

Now Sally smiled wide at him, beaming. "Jack...you're my friend, too..."

"Awww! You're real sweet, Sally!" Jack couldn't help but say, and then reverted to being nervous again. "I mean...yeah..." Sometimes he just didn't understand his behaviour around her. At times he was shy and nervous, a bit like her. Other times he could be bright and even admitting sweet things like this to her.

The two let go of each other's hands and managed to sit properly in their seats, not looking at one another. But then again, there were cute little smiles on their faces, so it wasn't entirely awkward, either.

When Marina brought them their food and some pumpkin juice, they immediately dug right in. Sally, while used to eating the very food prepared by the wonderful chefs, still was pretty overwhelmed at eating this same food, with Jack. She couldn't help but feel grateful, and so _happy_ for this little opportunity to share with him and get closer to him.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night.<p>

Now normally, this was an awesome thing in the town. Everyone loved thunderstorms, especially at night. How loud, menacing, and even seemingly dangerous they seemed. It may have been an old storybook and film cliche used in horror genres, but even right now it was still wonderfully cherished when used just right. While this evening was nothing special, just any other evening at all, though approaching Halloween, it was still quite a dreadfully awesome spectacle. Horribly wonderful!

But for one soul, it was not the case.

Sally, still being quite young and not completely comprehensive about the town's customs, was terrified. Scared. And not in the good way. She didn't like the sudden flashing, the monstrous crashes of thunder, especially when they were close. The shadows from the trees outside, outlining from the window along the floor, walls and her bed when the lightning flashed, were nothing short of creepy for her. Especially since the tree looked like it had a face. And not like the Hanging Tree, at all.

Another crash of thunder sounded, and Sally hid under her blankets, whimpering. She felt so scared, so alone. She wished she could block it all out easier, but the noise of the thunder and the rain pattering loudly on the windows were not helping in the least.

Eventually, she just couldn't take it a second longer. She _had_ to get out of here.

Sally got out of bed, smoothing her long-sleeved nightgown, and hurried out of the room. She went down the hall, right along, quickly, whimpering whenever she heard the thunder, and came to Jack's room. She hated to disturb him so late at night, she really did, but she didn't want to be alone. Hopefully, even for just five minutes, she wanted his company.

"Jack! Jack...Jack!" She wailed softly, knocking the door rapidly, close to tears at this point.

Much to her surprise, moments later, the door suddenly flung open, revealing a pajama-clad Jack. For a split second, she couldn't help but find his orange PJ's with black bats along them just so cute, along with a matching cone-shaped nightcap.

"Sally?" Jack looked at her with surprise. "Sally, what's up? You okay?"

"I...I...I..." There was another crash of thunder, and unable to help herself, she latched onto Jack in fear. "Jack...the storm...the storm..."

"The storm? What do you-...oh." Jack suddenly realized what she was talking about. He gently brought her into his room, shutting the door behind them. "You're scared of the storm, Sally?"

Sally looked up at him with shameful embarrassment before she nodded. "Yes..."

"...Awww..." Jack couldn't help but feel bad for her then. All alone in her room, not sure what to do, with the thunderstorm going on. It must have been her first one. Or at least, first one since she gained a personality. If this had been the old Sally, it wouldn't have affected her in the least, he was sure. "I'm sorry it scares you, Sally." He said sincerely. "You can stay with me for a while if you want."

"Are you sure? I didn't want to intrude..." The little rag doll said softly, looking away in shyness.

"Nah, I definitely don't care, Sally. You can stay with me." Jack assured, smiling shyly as well. He was so new to this...he never had a girl stay with him like this before. But, he could see how scared and alone she was, and he wasn't about to turn his back on her. "C'mon."

Taking her hand, he led her to his bed, allowing her to climb into it, which she did, although nervously. Given the bed's size, there was more than enough room for two children their size. Jack then nervously got into his bed also, right beside her. She seemed to be a little more relaxed now, despite her blushy, nervous face and how she was clutching his covers tightly in her little hands. The rain pattered loudly still, the lightning flashed, illuminating the room for a brief moment...and then nothing, jut the rain.

"Jack...I'm sorry, I feel so silly for being so scared of the-"

CRASH!

Sally squealed in fright and immediately snuggled into Jack, scared of the storm and startled by the sudden noise of the thunder. Jack felt his eye sockets widen probably as much as they could possibly be! She clung to him, trembling and whimpering a bit.

"Sally...Sally, it's okay..." Jack then gently hugged her to him to comfort her. Very reminiscent of how she had done the same for him. He stroked her hair, her very, very soft hair... "It's okay to be scared. Really...if you're afraid of the storm, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Sally..."

Sniffling, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "...It's not?"

"No, of course not!" Jack shook his head, and smiled a bit. "Even if it wasn't...Sally, you're my friend, and I...I'm not going to laugh at you or make you feel bad. C'mon! I'm Jack, the Pumpkin Prince! What kind of guy would I be if I made someone in this town feel bad for being _scared_? That's just dumb! You're a person Sally, you...well, you're not just some servant with a name and face! You're _Sally_!"

Blushing more, Sally couldn't help but smile at him. "Jack, I...I...that's...so sweet of you to say...thank you..."

"Awww, no need to thank me, Sal. It's just how I feel, and it's the truth!" Jack smiled, holding her closer. He actually...really liked this a lot. Hugging Sally was just such a nice feeling. And she was so sweet, so caring, and so...soft. He liked hugging her. He really did. "Besides, I like to take care of you, for a change. You're always taking care of me, well, now it's my turn!"

"Jack...I'm your servant...I have to..."

"Nonsense! You're also my friend, Sal, so I want to take care of you too." Jack insisted, stroking her hair again. He liked her hair! He couldn't help himself! She didn't seem to care, either, so it only encouraged him to continue doing so. "Oh...I know, I'll sing to you. Would you like that?"

"...You would?" Sally blinked, looking up at him again. "You'd sing to me?"

"Sure, I'll sing to you...I never sang for a girl before, so you'll have to forgive me, I'm new at this..." Jack admitted, sitting up straighter and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, holding her with his other. "My Mom sang this song whenever I was scared and alone at night...I'll sing it for you if you want."

"Jack...are you sure? It's a song from your mother...isn't that far too special for you?" Sally murmured.

"It is, but I don't mind sharing it with you, Sally. I really don't." Jack assured, nuzzling her for a moment. She smelled nice...like pumpkin spice! Seeing her relax against him, he then began to sing.

"_Scary child, don't you cry  
>I'm right here for you<br>Under the stars high in the sky  
>I'll keep you safe<em>

_Close your eyes and have bad dreams  
>Feel the warmth of the love all around you<br>And dance in the night wind  
>The night as it falls isn't as bad as it seems<em>

_Sweetheart, have no fear  
>You'll always be safe here<br>And I will be there  
>To keep you close and safe<em>

_The morning will come  
>The sun will rise, night will fall<br>Bats will rise and fly  
>The dead will rise and crawl<em>

_Night will come down  
>Sweeping you away into the wind<br>As it dances 'cross the way  
>Don't be scared, it's okay<em>

_Sleep well, my sweet  
>And I<br>I will be there beside you  
>Never fear, in the morning light I'll be here too<em>

_Sleep well darling  
>With you I will stay<br>Forever and ever  
>I shall protect you from this very day<em>

_Sleep well, my love  
>And dream of the stars above<br>Sing within the hills of the dead  
>As they rise above your head<em>

_Sleep well  
>Don't you cry<br>You'll never be alone  
>Together, under the stars in the sky...<em>"

Sally was, needless to say, taken aback by his sweet singing. His voice, despite still being young and not broken into that of a young man, was very smooth, warm, even suave and _charming_. Clear as a bell, and just so lyrical. In a deep kind of way, even. He sang them with such genuine feeling and passion, and he looked right at her as he did so, gently holding her. It almost...kind of felt like he was a man embracing and singing to the woman he loved. And yet, the song was a lullaby out of love from his mother, trying to comfort him. It could have been interpreted either way.

"Jack...that was really beautiful..." Sally murmured softly. She smiled a bit for the first time that night. "...Thank you..."

A bashful smile crossed Jack's face as he chuckled a bit. "Aww, it was nothing, Sally. It's a nice thing I can do for my Mom's memory...and if it makes you feel better, well, that's even greater." He grinned then. "You feel better?"

"I...I do, thank you...and you...sing really nicely." She blushed as she admitted this. "You have a nice voice, Jack..."

Again he smiled bashfully, but with gratitude. "Thanks a lot, Sally, I appreciate it. It's nothing special, but I do my very best with it."

"I can tell..." Sally snuggled more into him. "I don't feel scared anymore..."

"That's good to hear, Sally...just relax, and we'll go to sleep." Jack whispered to her, pulling the covers more over them. He snuggled her close, really just enjoying the feel of her being close to him like this. It felt nice having a bedroom companion. "Goodnight, Sally..."

"Goodnight, Jack..." Sally whispered back.

And though the storm raged on all night, the two children slept peacefully in his bed, holding each other all through the stormy night. Strange as it may have sounded, or even, daresay, clichéd, the two of them slept really well that night. Even Sally did, forgetting all about the storm as she slipped into good nightmares.

* * *

><p>When the next morning came, it did surprise Jack greatly for a moment when he saw a head of rusty red hair in his field of vision. Of course, it sunk in moments later as he realized what had happened the night before. Sally had come into his room, seeking comfort, because she had been afraid of the storm. Jack was sympathetic and understanding, and he invited her to stay in his bed with him and sleep in his bed too. While it may have been somewhat scandalous, having a girl in his room and in his <em>bed<em>, but they were young, they were kids, it was more than completely innocent. All Sally wanted was a friend to hold her and make her feel better, and Jack was more than happy to do that. He had even sang his mother's lullaby to her in comfort...

So when he awoke and saw the sweet rag doll sleeping there, cuddled against him, he just couldn't help but melt. Sally really was just so sweet, and how adorable she looked while she slept only added to it. She seemed to be relaxed, at peace, which he was glad to see. At the moment, Jack couldn't help but wonder what she might have been dreaming about.

When he moved, very slightly to try to get out of bed, he could hear Sally whimper and then she clung to him tighter. She didn't want him to go!

"Awww..." Jack murmured. If he had a heart, its strings would be tugged. Poor girl. She must've still been a bit scared and lonely. He smiled a bit, and obliged in cuddling with the rag doll girl a bit more, holding her close and stroking her hair. "You can go back to sleep, Sally..." He whispered to her. "I won't leave you."

Sally stirred a bit in response, but remained asleep and continued to snuggle into him.

It wasn't until about a half an hour later that she finally woke up. Jack stayed with her the whole time, which he had been glad to do and let her go so that she could stretch and sit up to get herself awake as well.

"Jack? I...what am I doing here?" Sally blinked at him with surprise, her cheeks bright pink.

Jack chuckled and smiled. "Sally, don't you remember? There was a nasty storm out last night, and you were scared, so you came here to my room. I let you stay with me and we fell asleep together in my bed."

"...So it wasn't a dream, then...?" Sally smiled a little shyly.

"Nope, no dream." Jack brought an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine...Um...thank you again for that, Jack..." She smiled gratefully at him. "I appreciate it so much...I really do."

"Awww, you're welcome." Jack smiled more, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Besides, you were cuddly..."

"O-Oh..." Sally blushed all the more, and wondered just why she was feeling so, so happy right now! The feeling of him holding her like this was not helping, and only made her want him to never let go.

"You hungry?" Jack's curious question interrupted her train of thought, and he let her go. She hadn't noticed he had done so with reluctance.

"Hungry? Oh! Yes..."

Grinning, Jack managed to get out of bed, then helped her down, and find her balance, despite that she didn't need help. She didn't seem to mind, and he liked having someone to take care of. Last night was just the beginning of it!


End file.
